Só mais um peão
by Dorabel
Summary: Estavam em bandos opostos, em casas opostas e em vidas opostas. Contudo, havia algo mais profundo, algo mais elementar que compensava qualquer diferença: ambos queriam viver, ambos estavam ali porque esperavam viver, apesar de tudo. Drarry pré-slash. TRADUÇÃO


**_NdT:_** _"Sólo un peón más"_ é uma shortfic escrita pela chilena **a-lunatica** e publicada em 2008, no lado espanhol do ff. A autora possui mais de 30 textos em seu perfil, todos relativamente curtos, mas nem por isso rasos. A fic em questão é uma das minhas preferidas e, na humilde opinião desta tradutora, merecia ser inserida nas próximas tiragens de Relíquias da Morte, de tão perfeita e verossímil que é.

 **ATENÇÃO:** Nada aqui me pertence. Os personagens são de você-sabe-quem e o argumento, você-saberá-qual, é todo da a-lunatica. Eu não tenho nem as pontuações invertidas em meu teclado, quanto mais direito a alguma coisa...

Link para o perfil da a-lunatica: u/1391715/a-lunatica

Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!

* * *

 **NdA:** Olá! Enquanto revisava o final do sétimo livro, descobri que - na página 624 – Harry chama a Draco pelo nome e não pelo sobrenome. Bem, isso faz a história mais verossímil.

Disclaimer: os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Isto não tem fins lucrativos e o faço só para que Harry e Draco sejam felices e façam coisas pornográficas.

Advertências: Spoilers de RdM. É como um parêntesis dentro do capítulo 34.

* * *

 **Só mais um peão**

Draco estava sentado no chão, ferido, sua roupa rasgada e queimada pelas chamas do Fogomaldito. As pernas flexionadas e a cabeça apoiada sobre os joelhos, escondida pelos seus braços. Os dedos de suas mãos entrelaçados no cabelo loiro.

Parecia derrotado e se sentia miserável. Traidor do bando dos Comensais da Morte. Na linha que dividia as fidelidades.

Sua vida valia mais que a diferença de sangue.

Sangue vermelho, como o que tinha nos nós dos dedos após golpear um muro, irritado, superado pelas emoções e pela situação. Por ser resgatado por Potter, por dever-lhe a vida, por estar ali.

Sangue vermelho, escarlate como a cor da casa de seus inimigos ferrenhos, declarados desde o momento em que o Santo Potter, protetor dos nascidos-trouxa, o menino-que-sobreviveu, não aceitara a mão que ele, tão desinteressadamente, lhe oferecia.

Nunca havia se detido a pensar realmente em Potter e no por que do aparente ódio que sentia em relação a ele.

Potter não tinha família e ele não havia reparado em tais considerações **,** simplesmente o havia humilhado até saciar-se a sede de... Vingança? Rancor? Não, raiva, e quem sabe um pouco de inveja. Inveja em relação àquele garoto de olhos verdes, de cabelo rebelde que, se bem não tinha um passado feliz, havia se arranjado como para fazer amigos que dariam a vida por ele. Sim, a vida.

Sendo sincero, Draco invejava um pouco a Potter por sua decisão, sua valentia suicida — _estúpidos Grifinórios_ —, por sua capacidade de se levantar cada vez que o humilhavam, cada vez que a comunidade mágica duvidava dele, misturando-o com o que supostamente estava destinado a eliminar.

Potter era poderoso. Talvez fosse um caos em poções, mas em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas tinha uma habilidade inata que lhe havia salvado a vida mais vezes do que se poderia crer. E se havia algo que ele — um Malfoy em todo seu esplendor — não suportava, era sentir-se inferior.

Inferior... Aquilo lhe recordou a Granger, a inseparável amiga de Potter, a sabe-tudo Granger. E pensar nela desencadeou em pensar no _Crucio_ que ela recebeu da varinha de sua tia Bellatrix.

 _"Você foi um covarde"_ , lhe recriminava uma vozinha incômoda dentro de sua cabeça, enterrando ainda mais o punhal na ferida, se é que isso era possível.

Não sabia o que fazer.

Havia regressado a Hogwarts perseguindo Crabbe e Goyle. Eles queriam aproveitar a confusão do castelo para atacar — ou melhor, matar — o trio de ouro. E ele não estava seguro de querer permiti-lo.

Não sabia o porquê, mas já estava cansado de ter medo, estava cansado de se esconder e refugiar-se sob a túnica de seus pais.

Sentiu uns passos em um dos corredores que chegavam até ali, levantou a cabeça, curioso por saber quem poderia estar perdido por aquele piso. Estava tentando afastar-se de tudo e de todos. Em meio à Guerra, encontrar um pouco de alívio.

Era Potter, justo aquele que neste momento preenchia seus pensamentos. Potter tinha o olhar perdido, a roupa suja e aspecto de estar mais morto que vivo. As últimas horas pesavam como chumbo sobre seus ombros. Sua mão direita sustentando a varinha e a esquerda acariciando despreocupadamente um saquinho pendurado em volta de seu pescoço.

Contudo, estava caminhando — provavelmente em direção a Voldemort —, e ele estava sentado ali, esperando.

Necessitava saber o porquê daquela diferença. Saber por que aquele garoto que estava parado frente a ele, da sua mesma idade e com um passado nada feliz, estava aparentemente tranqüilo enquanto se dirigia à morte, inexoravelmente.

Draco queria saber como Potter havia conseguido fazer o que queria, o que devia. Não podia suportar se sentir tão equivocado, tão inferior. Porque ele, no bando que por herança lhe correspondia, não havia conseguido nada do que esperava. Não havia conseguido respeito, nem vingança, nem poder... Só medo.

Havia descoberto o que era morrer de medo, ou estar perto disso. E não lhe havia gostado nada, isso não era para um Malfoy. Um Malfoy não deveria seguir ordens, porém um Malfoy tampouco se arrisca se não vê a clara opção de sair ileso e triunfante. Um Malfoy... Devia fidelidade ao seu sobrenome e, por essa regra, ele estava naquela situação.

Ele não estava de acordo com miscigenar a magia com os trouxas, nisso não mudaria, mas essa guerra havia acabado com mais vidas de bruxos sangue puros do que com trouxas, e matar a seus próprios companheiros de classe não era algo que Draco estivesse disposto a fazer. Ademais, o Lord das Trevas estava obcecado com Potter, com o poder, e só aspirava matar, torturar e submeter.

Algo assim não podia trazer nada de bom, isso até ele sabia. Já não queria estar nesse bando, decidiu. Um pouco tarde, porém o fez.

Potter já estava a poucos metros de onde ele estava sentado.

— Se você for, irá morrer, sabe? — Disse Draco, sua voz estranhamente distorcida. Aquele tom, ausente de desprezo, de ironia e arrogância, não deixava espaço para nada mais que cansaço, resignação e... Preocupação?

Harry caminhava pelos corredores como um condenado à forca e, ironicamente, assim se sentia, porque era justamente isso. Um condenado caminhando em direção à morte.

E estava fazendo isso por sua própria vontade, por seus desejos. Embora isso não importasse, querendo ou não, sabia como tudo terminaria.

A outra opção só destruiria um pouco mais a esperança e congelaria um pouco mais a sua alma.

A outra possibilidade era deixar que os demais morressem por ele. E o único que essas mortes conseguiriam era prolongar mais o inevitável encontro.

A luta final, escrita desde antes que ele descobrisse a magia, antes de descobrir seu passado, de ser consciente de seu presente e de seu futuro.

Irônico e simples assim. E ele, como todo Grifinório que se preze, não pensava em escapar. Pelos seus pais, por Cedrico, por Sirius, por Fred, por Lupin, por Tonks... Inclusive por Dumbledore e Snape, e por todas aquelas pessoas que deram a vida por uma oportunidade, por tempo, por ele, para ele e pela esperança de construir um mundo melhor.

Um mundo sem um bruxo das trevas, sem discriminação pelo sangue, sem ódio, sem medo. Um mundo melhor. Uma utopia.

Seus olhos vagaram desatentamente, fixando-se de vez em quando em seu caminho. Nunca lhe pareceu mais certo aquele ditado trouxa: "Todos os caminhos levam a Roma". Todos os caminhos o levavam à sua morte.

— Se você for, irá morrer, sabe?

Aquela voz, aquela frase rompendo o fio de seus pensamentos, fazendo-lhe crer que a loucura já o estava inundando. Assim, em um segundo, o deserto panorama frente a ele foi interrompido; alguém estava sentado no chão, com as costas apoiadas na parede e analisando-o com o olhar.

Harry não respondeu. Não estava seguro de que fosse real. Ainda escutava outra voz em sua cabeça.

— Se você for, irá morrer, sabe? — Repetiu Malfoy. Detectar preocupação naquela voz o tirou de seu ensimesmamento.

Se Sabia? Sim, sabia desde que escutou uma voz metálica ressoar pelas paredes do castelo, chegando até o canto mais escuro daquele lugar, como se estivesse infestando tudo, alastrando-se até inundar cada pessoa que continuava viva, no que antes considerou seu lar.

Ia morrer, não podia fazer nada para evitar, e começava a pensar que, quem sabe, não queria fazer nada para evitar.

Harry o olhava fixamente, perdido em seus pensamentos; pensamentos que não haviam mudado naquele dia.

— Eu sei — respondeu surpreso, pela pergunta de seu suposto inimigo.

— Você poderia fugir.

— Não, não poderia, Malfoy.

— Mas... Não se importa em morrer? É tão importante assim cumprir o papel de herói? — Em sua voz não havia ironia. Draco realmente queria saber.

— Herói... — Harry suspirou, cansado — você não entenderia.

— Eu entendo. _Não pode permitir que mais pessoas morram por sua causa_. Essa guerra é algo mais parecido a uma briga entre o Lord das Trevas e você. Como se todos estivessem esperando o confronto final entre vocês dois para se sentirem vencedores ou esperar a morte.

— Já não sabe? — Disse Harry, as palavras rondando sua mente: um deve morrer nas mãos do outro.

— A profecia? — Harry assentiu. — Que você é o eleito e todas essas idiotices que diziam no Profeta? — O outro voltou a assentir. — Não sabia no que acreditar... Não pensei que você fosse tão decisivo para a guerra. — Draco abaixou a vista e susurrou: — só mais um peão.

Porém, Harry escutou:

— Como você? A mim, pelo menos, não foram dadas missões impossíveis. Bem, não esperam que eu sobreviva — estava perto da morte, não lhe importava dizer aquelas coisas. Quando alguém vai morrer, não lhe importa o que aconteça; depois de tudo, virá a morte.

— Impossíveis? Dumbledore morreu, os comensais entraram no castelo — disse murmurando, com os olhos fixos nos próprios sapatos.

— Você não o matou, não foi capaz. Pensava em se render, em aceitar ajuda.

Draco levantou a cabeça rapidamente, seus olhos abriram-se notoriamente; não podia acreditar no que escutava, se sentia ainda mais fraco e doente que há uns minutos antes. O fim da guerra se aproximava e ele não tinha palavras para responder pelos seus atos. Só ordens não concluídas. Não se sentia com forças nem para emitir uma palavra. Sim, ele pensava em aceitar a ajuda desse velho e poderoso bruxo, mas, como Potter sabia?

— Eu estaba ali. Vi quando abaixou a varinha. Por que imagina que não te ataquei?

Era verdade. Potter não o havia atacado agora que ele estava indefeso, sem varinha e machucado. E com o ego profundamente ferido. Talvez não o considerasse perigoso.

 _Por que temer a alguém como eu, se está preparado para enfrentar o Lord das Trevas?_ Mas, as palavras de Potter pareciam sinceras. Pelo visto, não o considerava um inimigo.

— Sei por que fez tudo. Sei por que seguia essas ordens e por que Snape terminou o seu trabalho. Ademais — Harry suspirou —, sei que não queria fazer nada disso. No início, sim; estava orgulhoso de ter a marca em teu antebraço. Se vangloriava disso, tentando obter benefícios. Depois foi consciente do real peso de sua missão. Você se deu conta de que, apesar de seus esforços, não conseguia consertar os armários, não conseguia matar Dumbledore. E você começou a se desesperar. Temia por sua vida, pela de sua mãe e de seu pai. Provavelmente, começou a questionar o porquê de sua missão. Você se deu conta de que era um castigo, que não esperavam que a cumprisse. Que provavelmente morreria. Porém, continuou. Continuou porque haviam ameaçado seus pais, porque estava sendo obrigado.

Draco sentia o olhar verde mergulhado no seu, misturando-se, e soube que Potter estava exteriorizando mais que suas vivências, mais que seus pensamentos.

Eram suas semelhanças. Potter confessou, escudando-se entre aquelas palavras, o que realmente sentia. E àquela declarãção, Draco não tinha nada a acrescentar: o maldito Potter, além de invencível, também lia mentes. Nunca havia sentido tão estranha conexão.

Estavam em bandos opostos, em famílias opostas, em casas opostas e em vidas opostas. Contudo, havia algo mais profundo, algo mais elementar que compensava qualquer diferença: ambos queriam viver, ambos estavam ali porque esperavam viver, apesar de tudo.

E, realmente — embora não fosse o momento para pensar nisso —, em suas ações e vidas, encontrariam mais semelhanças que todas aquelas diferenças.

Draco estava estupefato, parecendo uma estatua, indiferente à dor de seu corpo, ao frio da parede, ao intumecimento de seus membros. As palavras de Potter ressoando em seus ouvidos, em seu cérebro. O idiota parecia conhecê-lo melhor que ele mesmo. Dizia todas aquelas coisas, conversando como se fosse algo cotidiano, algo natural. Porém, era agradável; deixando de lado o passado, tudo era agradável, inclusive a companhia.

Seus olhares continuavam fixos, conectando-os de maneira inesperada.

— E agora você se pergunta como raios eu sei tudo isso. Só sei. Dumbledore sabia sobre seu plano — e, antes que Malfoy o interrompesse com a pergunta esperada, complementou. — Snape.

— Snape, realmente era um traidor... — Disse Draco, encontrando, ao fim, sua voz. As palavras emitidas com a intenção de ignorar todas as anteriores: não aceitava nem negava.

— Sim — uns segundos de silêncio. — Dumbledore lhe pediu que o matasse. Queria te proteger. Suponho que ele também te considerava somente uma vítima.

— Por que me conta isso? Não é uma espécie de segredo da Ordem ou algo assim?

— Vou morrer.

E essas palavras explicavam tudo.

As palavras escaparam sem querer serem ditas, reconhecidas, mas eram certas. Ele era a sétima horcrux e devia morrer. Devia entregar sua vida para que outros pudessem aproveitar — viver em paz — uma vida que ele sempre havia desejado.

E tudo por causa de uma maldita profecia.

Não viveria para aproveitar um mundo sem Voldemort, não viveria para desfrutar o que lhe havia custado tantas lágrimas, enterros e derrotas para conquistar.

Não viveria para ver a luz do sol em um novo dia. Não veria seus amigos, não voltaria a respirar, não voltaria a sorrir, a pensar, a lutar... Seu corpo não seria mais do que uma lembrança, ele simplesmente ia morrer. Sabia disso, mas saber e aceitar são coisas distintas.

Escutar essas palavras em sua própria voz o fez ser realmente consciente de para onde o levavam seus passos.

— Você é tudo o que se espera de um maldito Grifinório, nobre até a estupidez. — A voz de Malfoy rompendo seus lúgubres pensamentos. — Por que está falando comigo? Não deveria se despedir de seus amigos? — Agregou, tentando voltar a um terreno conhecido. Potter declarar sua iminente morte era, no mínimo, impactante.

— Porque sei que você não me impedirá de ir. Eles não aceitariam.

— É seu destino, não é?

Harry assentiu com um pequeno sorriso irônico nos lábios. Um pequeno respiro de alguém que recebe a última saudação antes de caminhar até a morte.

Com um peso negro no coração, mas com a fé cega de fazer o correto.

Seus olhos se encontraram uma vez mais, ambos vagando além daquelas paredes, além do presente.

— Adeus, Malfoy.

Draco não respondeu e Harry não esperou resposta.

Harry Potter seguiu seu caminho, de alguma maneira, mais preparado para enfrentar o que viesse.

Draco o seguiu com o olhar até que dobrou pelo corredor. Quiçá ele foi o último a vê-lo com vida antes que se enfrentasse aos comensais.

Inexplicavelmente, Draco se sentiu aliviado; não pela iminente morte de Potter. Não.

Sentiu-se aliviado, inclusive alegre, por ter descoberto que o _inimigo_ era mais forte, humano, misterioso, interessante e mais como um garoto de dezessete anos que, tal como ele, enfrentava um destino que não havia escolhido, mas havia aceitado e lutado com unhas e dentes para cumpri-lo.

Porque descobriu que Potter não era o menino de ouro, protegido por Dumbledore, que gostava de sair no Profeta Diário, como ele quis acreditar por tanto tempo. Não, Potter era mais como uma vítima das circunstâncias, que fazia o possível e impossível — não é qualquer um que sai voando do banco mágico sobre um dragão — para lutar pelo que considera correto.

Draco se encontrou desejando, rogando, pela primeira vez em sua vida, a alguma divindade, para que Potter destruísse o Lord das Trevas. E seguisse com vida.

 _Sim, reconheço. Não quero que Potter morra._ E Draco estava acostumado a obter o que queria.

* * *

 **NdT2:** Onde eu clico para ver a continuação da história com o reencontro deles? ^^


End file.
